Glamorus Life,Tortured Soul
by Miss Shad
Summary: The life of a rock star isn't all fun and games...and most certainly not for Yumi,as she has suddenly been overcome with hatred for Ami that seems to have come out of nowhere.
1. Rage

Ami,Yumi,Kaz,and Jang Keng belong to Cartoon Network.

The original lyrics to ''Hellfire'' (from the movie _The Hunchback Of Notre Dame_) belong to Disney.

Lori belongs to ShadowTheHedgehog92 (me).

Again,like my previous HHPAY stories,this fic uses the animated versions of Ami and Yumi,not the actual people.

Also,I was heavily inspired by Luminous-Kyo's story ''Fall Of The Rock Goddess'' for this.

* * *

_**CHAPTER ONE: Rage**_

It was a Thursday night. Ami,Yumi and Kaz were at a campground about a half-hour's drive away from the town they would be performing at the following night.

The three of them were sitting around a campfire roasting marshmallows. Ami and Kaz were having a good time. At that moment,Ami noticed Yumi wasn't joining in the marshmallow roasting;she was simply sitting at the picnic table,moping.

''Umm...Yumi?'' She asked. ''Is something bothering you?''

''Hmm? No...nothing...nothing at all.'' Yumi said.

She got up from the table.

''Where are you going?'' Ami asked.

''I...uhh...need to check on Jang Keng.'' Yumi said,then she went back into the bus.

* * *

Yumi was in her room looking at all the pictures,gold records and the like on the walls. Jang Keng hopped up onto the windowsill and watched her. Yumi noticed her and walked over to the window. She petted her. After that,Yumi looked up at the sky and sighed.

_''Honorable Buddah,'' _She sang softly, _''You know I am a righteous one. Of my virtues I am justly proud.''_

Jang Keng watched curiously as Yumi walked away from the window and looked at the stuff on the walls again.

_''Honorable Buddah,you know I'm so much better than that common,vulgar,good-for-nothing crowd.''_

Everything seemed to be fine until Yumi angrily stamped her foot on the ground.

_''Then tell me,great Buddah,why do I feel all this rage? Why everyone I see crushes my soul?'' _Jang Keng jumped back in surprise.

_''I know it! I feel it! The desire to crush them back is raging in me out of all control!''_ Jang Keng's eyes grew wide with shock as Yumi punched one of the pictures on the wall.

_''Like fire! Hellfire! This fire deep within! This maddening desire is forcing me to sin!''_

Jang Keng hopped onto the bed and watched as Yumi paced back and forth around the room angrily.

_''It's not my fault! I'm not to blame! It's all their faults,the ones who set these flames!'' _Yumi shouted.

_''It's not my fault ( if ) in the god's roles,they made hatred so much stronger than my soul!''_ She ran back to the window. Jang Keng followed. The look on Yumi's face made it clear that she was ashamed of all this.

_''Protect me,great Buddah! Don't let this hatred stay in me! Don't let the fire sear my flesh and bone!''_ But at that moment,the shame was gone. She raised her fist at the sky. _''If they cross my path,they'll all taste the the fires of hell! Then I'll live out my days of fame alone!''_

''Yumi?'' A voice piped up. Yumi gasped and turned around in surprise. It was only Ami.

''What is it?'' She asked.

''Kaz wanted to know if you'd like the last few s'mores.''

''No thanks.''

''Okay then...'' Ami was about to leave Yumi's room when she noticed something. ''Yumi...why is there broken glass on the floor?'' She asked,pointing to the shards of broken glass from when Yumi punched the picture on the wall eairler.

''Oh...you mean _that_?'' Yumi said,pointing to the shards with her thumb. ''A picture...ehhh...fell...that's all...'' She laughed nervously.

''Umm...okay...'' Ami said as she left. _Something fishy is going on,_she thought.

Yumi sighed. ''Great,'' She mumbled under her breath. ''As if I needed even more trouble...'' She walked back over to the window,clutching a crumpled up fan letter in her hand.

_''Hellfire,dark fire. Mess with me,it's your turn! Discover your pyre! Mess with me,you will burn!'' _She threw the crumpled letter out the window.

Yumi walked over to the wall. _''Gods have mercy on them...gods have mercy on me...'' _She leaned up against the wall,hanging her head in shame. But,again,the shame left as quickly as it came,and Yumi turned around with a vengeful look on her face.

_''But if they mess with me then they...will...BURN!'' _She shouted,then fell onto the floor,panting.


	2. Tension Builds

Disclaimers and stuff: see chapter one

* * *

_**CHAPTER TWO: Tension Builds**_

The next morning,Ami,Yumi,and Kaz had arrived at the town. When they got there,Ami decided that she and Yumi should do a little shopping. Yumi,still stinging from last night's fury,relunctantly agreed. She was unsure of what triggered the whole fiasco,but she was sure that _someone _was to blame...someone close. But who? As she walked around the store with Ami,she suddenly felt extremely annoyed by something...but just _what _was annoying her,she couldn't quite put her finger on.

As Ami looked at some stuff,the feeling suddenly got worse. It got even more worse when Ami accidently bumped into Yumi as she headed over to another shelf. At that moment,Yumi figured it out...but she couldn't let Ami know.

''Umm...Ami?'' She asked.

''Yes?''

''I need to...uh...go outside for a minute. I'll be right back.''

''Okay.''

Yumi left.

As she sat on a bench outside the store,she thought it over.

_It's Ami that's annoying me,_She thought,_Heck,I probably WAS throwing that hissy fit last night 'cause of her. I know why she's getting on my nerves so bad...it's 'cause I don't need her. No,wait...no,I don't. I could be just as big of a star without her. I know it._

Just then,she noticed Ami. ''Oh...it's you.'' She said.

''Are you ready to go?'' Ami asked.

''Uh-huh.''

They left and went back into the bus.

Yumi went into her room and laid back on the bed,staring at the ceiling.

_I don't get it,_she thought,_why would I think I don't need Ami? Without her,I wouldn't have made it through so many troubles. Without her I'd have no reason to be in the band. Without her I'd..._

Just then Ami walked in. ''Yumi?'' She said.

''What?''

''I just wanted to remind you that we should be getting ready soon.''

Yumi sighed. ''I don't need to be reminded. I...I...need to be left alone.''

''Okay...I just wanted to help...''

That did it. Yumi got up from the bed and glared at Ami.

''I don't need help,and I don't need YOU!'' She shouted.

Ami stared in surprise,and then Yumi's words finally sunk in. Ami left,sobbing.

Jang Keng watched her go,then looked at Yumi. ''Meowmeow?'' She said,which meant,''Aren't you ashamed?''

Yumi was not. _I'll get you Ami,_she thought. _I'll get you even if I have to KILL you.

* * *

_

A/N: I will allow constructive criticism,but flame me and you're as dead as a doorknob. 


	3. The Night Of Fury

Disclaimers and stuff: see chapter one

* * *

_**CHAPTER THREE---The Night Of Fury**_

That night,Ami and Yumi were at the concert. Yumi looked at Ami and grinned slyly. This was her chance to make her move...but,_wait,_she thought_,my fans would hate it if I got rid of Ami right now...but this is a good time to do it...GAH! YUMI YOU IMBECILE,MAKE UP YOUR MIND!_

The more she thought about it,the faster she played her guitar...and then something in her snapped.

''**YEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRGGGGGGGHHHHHHHH!''** She shouted at the top of her voice,then angrily smashed her guitar on the ground.

The crowd ooohed and ahhhed,unware of what exactly was going on.

Yumi angrily walked up to Ami,who surprisingly,was not concerned about any of this at all. That is,until Yumi grabbed her by the shirt collar and shook her violently.

''Yumi!'' Ami shouted. ''What do you think you're doing?''

Yumi threw her to the ground.

''Yumi! Snap out of it!'' Ami said,staggering to her feet.

Yumi punched her in the gut. **''THERE'S MORE WHERE THAT CAME FROM!'' **She shouted.

''What's gotten into you?'' Ami asked.

Yumi grabbed her by the shirt collar again and smashed her against the wall,nearly giving her a concussion. **''NOW HOW DOES _THAT _FEEL?'' **Yumi shouted,grinning sadisticly.

That did it. The crowd was shocked...and no one more so than 10 year old Lori. Yumi was her hero,and she had been waiting for nearly a month to see her in person. Needless to say,it was,well,horrific for her to see her hero behave like this.

She couldn't stand it any longer. With no thought for her safety,she ran up on stage.

''Yumi!'' She shouted.

Yumi angrily threw Ami to the ground and turned towards Lori. **''WHAT DO YOU WANT?''** She asked.

Lori ran up to Yumi and hugged her. ''Yumi...please stop it...please...'' She said,sobbing.

Just like that,Yumi's mother of all hissy fits was over just as quickly as it started. She looked over at the crowd. _Why is everybody staring at me? _She thought. Then she looked and saw how badly injured Ami was. _How...how did THAT happen?_ She looked and saw everyone glaring at her as they left. Suddenly it dawned on her. _I...I...I did it...because I was trying to kill Ami 'cause I don't need her...but...GAH!_

Yumi ran out the theater doors,grabbed onto a lightpost and sobbed. _Why do I do things like that? Why do I hurt everyone like that? Why? WHY?__

* * *

_

A/N: I will allow constructive criticism,but flame me and you're as dead as a doorknob. 


	4. Yumi's Choice

Disclaimers and stuff: see chapter one

* * *

_**CHAPTER FOUR---Yumi's Choice**_

''Yumi?'' Ami,still badly hurt,asked as she walked outside of the theater,where Yumi was. ''Are you okay?''

Yumi looked at her and saw how beat-up she was. She couldn't stand it. She ran off in shame. Ami called after her,but she was already gone.

Yumi kept on running until she tripped. When she got up,she noticed a run-down cafe across the street. Thinking that no one would find her there,she went in.

Yumi got a hot chocolate and sat down at one of the tables. She didn't know it,but Lori was sitting at the table next to her's.

Lori looked and saw Yumi sitting there,moping. Although she didn't know the seriousness of the situation,she knew what Yumi was so upset about. She wanted to talk to her,but (wisely) decided to leave her alone.

Yumi looked over at the other table and noticed Lori. ''Ummm...hey.'' She said. Lori turned around in surprise.

''I'm sorry about what happened.''

Lori's eyes lit up. Her hero was talking to her!

''I'm sorry too.'' She said.

''What do _you_ have to be sorry for?''

''For thinking that you were perfect. You're my hero,you know.''

Yumi was speechless. She had no idea what to say;she simply put her hand on Lori's shoulder. Surprised and happy,Lori hugged her. Yumi smiled.

A few minutes later,Yumi looked out the window and saw Ami walking around outside,calling for her. _I'd better go out there,_she thought,_but...she'll never forgive me for this. I almost KILLED her,after all...and for no good reason. I don't know what got into me,but I DO need her,_she looked out the window again,_and she needs me...I've got to apologize to her. NOW. _She left the cafe.

* * *

A/N: I will allow constructive criticism,but flame me and you're as dead as a doorknob. 


	5. Forgiven

Disclaimers and stuff: see chapter one

* * *

_**CHAPTER FIVE---Forgiven**_

Ami was still calling for Yumi when Yumi made her desicion to apolgize. She was about to go into the cafe when she bumped into Yumi.

''Oh...there you are.'' She said. ''But I guess...if you don't need me,like you said the other day...you're not going to apologize.'' She looked away sadly. A tear ran down her cheek. _As if Ami's injuries on the OUTSIDE were bad enough..._Yumi thought.

''Ami...I'm sorry about everything. I thought for a long time that I didn't need you...but after what happened at the concert,I realized we need each other. I was so ashamed of myself...I needed someone,_anyone_ to help me. I didn't think I'd make it through.'' Yumi looked away so Ami couldn't see how miserable she was.

Ami thought this over. Just as she had been badly bruised and needed help,so did Yumi.

''You're forgiven.'' She said,hugging Yumi. Yumi hugged her back.

''We're still friends,right?'' Ami asked.

''Of course.'' Yumi said.

They headed back to the bus.

Later that night,Yumi was in her room looking out the window again. Jeng Kang hopped up on the windowsill. Yumi petted her. Yumi looked at one picture on the wall. It was of her and Ami,and it said ''Best Friends'' on it. Yumi smiled.

_Forget about the fame,_She thought,_I've already got everything I want..._

* * *

**THE END**


End file.
